En memoria del Genio Hyuga
by Samanta-roth
Summary: Aunque habían vencido en la guerra, no había tiempo de reír o celebrar, porque en una guerra nadie gana, pero el sacrifico de algunos, le da la oportunidad a otros de tener un futuro de perpetuar la voluntad de fuego. Una triste despedida al genio Hyuga.


**Summary:** Aunque habían vencido en la guerra, no había tiempo de reír o celebrar, porque en una guerra nadie gana, pero el sacrifico de algunos, le da la oportunidad a otros de tener un futuro de perpetuar la voluntad de fuego. Una triste despedida al genio Hyuga.

Este fic está dedicado especialmente a Neji Hyuga, no puedo creer que Kishimoto nos lo haya quitado :'( y lo hice pensando también en esta canción instrumental de Saint Seiya pueden buscarla en YouTube con este nombre: Tributo a Los caballeros dorados- Triste Despedida. Espero que les guste. Naruto no me pertenece, solo la historia, sino en este momento no estaría despidiendo a Neji :(

* * *

**EN MEMORIA DEL GENIO HYUGA**

Es una tarde gris y lluviosa, la cuarta guerra ninja ha terminado y aunque trae con ello alegrías, como una maldición viene atada la tristeza; valientes guerreros "shinobis" que defendieron con su vida las aldeas se fueron.

Los 12 de Konoha lloran en especial a uno de sus miembros frente a la fría lapida y a su fotografía; perdieron a un héroe pero sobre todo un amigo.

Uno a uno se acercan, depositando una flor y expresando palabras que esperan sean escuchadas en algún lugar por Neji.

La primera en acercarse es Hinata, sus manos sostienen débilmente un lirio, sus ojos, se encuentran hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas y el nudo en la garganta difícilmente le permite hablar, aun así lo hace.

-"Querido primo, no sabes cómo duele saber que no tuvimos tiempo de conocernos, de compartir tiempo juntos, el odio te alejo de nosotros... Ahora es demasiado tarde y Lloro... Lloro porque te quiero y tú no me puedes escuchar... lloro porque me cuidaste hasta el final y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo... lloro a mi querido hermano." Besa la flor y la deposita mientras sus compañeros de equipo Kiba y Shino la siguen junto a su sensei Kurenai quien dulcemente la recibe en sus brazos y le brinda consuelo.

Tenten y Rock Lee no están en mejores condiciones; devastados por el dolor le dan el último adiós a su compañero de equipo.

-Neji, eres un héroe y siempre lo serás... El más valiente de todos, pero eso no quita el vacío que dejaste en el equipo... Tantas misiones y momentos juntos y sin embargo el tiempo me pareció poco... Los entrenamientos no serán lo mismo sin ti... Te extrañaremos... ¡Mucho!- con sus ojos cristalinos y borrosos por las lágrimas y como quien no quiere despedirse de alguien tan querido, la joven china deposita su flor y se aleja.

El cejotas como Naruto lo llamaba, depositó una flor de loto y dijo al viento esperando ser escuchado:

-Nunca tuvimos una batalla juntos, amigo... Siempre quise enfrentar al mejor y eras tú... Y Naruto por supuesto... Te extrañare amigo, pero te prometo que me hare más fuerte cada día. Voy a ser el mejor ninja de la aldea de la hoja y luchare por proteger todo por lo que moriste.- Lee sonríe por última vez a su amigo con el corazón encogido y sus ojos abarrotados en llanto.

-Neji, tu llama de la juventud se extinguió... Un discípulo espera ver morir a su maestro y no al contrario... Pero esta es la vida shinobi es nuestro deber y es lo que escogimos ser, eres uno más de los héroes de Konoha, como lo fue tu padre... Y por esto siempre serás recordado mi querido discípulo; una vida termina pero una leyenda nace.- con estas últimas palabras Guy sensei pone el lirio y con sus manos en los bolsillos va hacia el lugar en el que se encuentra su equipo.

Los demás jóvenes se acercaban a despedirse del jonin. El último en hacerlo es Naruto.

-Te debo mi vida Neji, a ti y a Hinata. Prometo que no te defraudare... Voy a ser Hokage para proteger esta aldea y cada uno de sus habitantes... Lograste ser el mejor y nunca te olvidaremos, lo juro...-Naruto deja junto a la foto del shinobi su flor, y con lágrimas incontrolables saliendo de sus ojos dice- Esto no es un adiós Neji, es un hasta luego, amigo.

Todos observan por última vez el lugar donde yacían mucho de los héroes caídos y lentamente se van.

Aunque habían vencido en la guerra, no había tiempo de reír o celebrar, porque en una guerra nadie gana, pero el sacrifico de algunos, le da la oportunidad a otros de tener un futuro de perpetuar la voluntad de fuego.

* * *

Este fic, está dedicado a los personajes de Naruto que murieron defendiendo el bien. Todavía no puedo creer que Neji haya muerto :'( que tristeza, uno de mis personajes favoritos. Lo escribí pensando en cómo se sentirían los más cercanos a él. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer y espero también reviews :)

Samanta-roth


End file.
